The present invention relates to a guide for a leaf, drawer or the like. The guide includes an outer rail, a guide rail fixable along a longitudinal side of a leaf, drawer or the like, and a locking component fixable to a leaf, drawer or the like. The locking component is provided with a resilient leg having a locking projection which engages in a cutout of the guide rail, and a lever which is connected with this leg. The resilient leg can be actuated, and its locking projection withdrawn from the cutout of the guide rail, by means of the lever which is approximately perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of the guide rail.
Guides of the type described are known per se. The locking component with its resilient leg and the lever connected therewith make it possible to bring a leaf, drawer or the like into operative engagement with the guide rail. The guide rail is movable along a outer rail and the outer rail serves to fix the entire guide to an article of furniture.
During assembly, a leaf, drawer or the like can be pushed along the guide rail until the locking projection of the resilient leg enters the cutout of the guide rail. In this position, relative shifting of the guide rail and the leaf, drawer or the like is no longer possible.
If the leaf, drawer or the like is again to be disengaged from the guide rail, the lever must be manipulated to withdraw the locking projection from the cutout of the guide rail. In this position, complete separation of the guide rail from the leaf, drawer or the like can be achieved.
Both longitudinal sides of a leaf, drawer or the like are equipped with such guides. Hence, locking components are provided on both sides.
With the known guides of this type, there is the danger of unintentional withdrawal of the respective locking projection from the corresponding cutout, particularly in the case of large pulling loads.